Be Mine
by oOoCris-chanoOo
Summary: Sasuke desceu da árvore com a habilidade de um gato e logo estava na frente de Sakura, ainda sem deixar de sorrir, abraçou-a pela cintura curvou-se sobre ela e sussurrou em seu ouvido: — Pode ter certeza que sim. Introdução meia boca xD Espero que gostem! ;D


_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto! Mas essa fic é minha e só MINHA e ninguém tasca! ò.ó_

_**Legenda:**_

— Fala

"_Pensamento"_

Narração

_**..::O::..**_

_**Be Mine**_

_**..::O::..**_

Pelos arredores da Aldeia da Folha, um grupo de shinobis se aproximava. Sua missão havia sido mais uma vez cumprida com êxito e agora ambos voltavam tranquilos e cansados para seus respectivos lares.

Naruto ia à frente como sempre, Sai estava com mais um livrinho de auto ajuda alheio a qualquer coisa a sua volta, Sasuke e Sakura andavam lado a lado também como antigamente e Kakashi ficava um pouco atrás, lendo seu precioso Icha Icha Paradise.

Enquanto uma shinobi pensava em tomar um banho relaxante, outros estavam querendo treinar, outro louco para desvendar o final da história que estava lendo – apesar de já estar lendo o mesmo livro pela quinta vez – e outro que não parava de pensar num certo lugar, onde uma doce garota ia lhe perguntar como de costume: _"__—__ Que sabor quer seu rámen hoje, Naruto-san?"_

— Oh, Ayame-chan... Eu quero um rámen de porco! – Todos voltaram os olhos para Naruto, que estava literalmente flutuando ante sua imaginação com seus preciosos rámens.

— Ei, Naruto-baka! Pare de ficar sonhando com rámen! – Sakura o trouxe de volta com um cascudo na cabeça, deixando assim, mais um galo na coleção de Naruto – como se ele fizesse questão de colecionar galos.

— Itai! Sakura-chan! O que eu disse de errado?

— Tadinha da Hinata-chan! Ela não merece ter um namorado como você! Imagina a carinha dela se te visse chamando pela atendente do Ichiraku?

— Ela sabe que eu não tenho nada com a Ayame-chan! Além do mais, eu não vou sozinho, afinal, hoje é dia-

Naruto não pôde continuar, pois a terra começou a tremer. O grupo de shinobis olhou a frente, uma enorme nuvem de poeira se aproximava e conforme isso acontecia mais e mais o chão tremia.

— ESTAMOS SENDO ATACADOS! – Gritou Naruto já se pondo em posição de luta e qual foi sua surpresa – e dor – ao ser pisoteado por um bando de garotas e garotos.

"_Ah merda! Esqueci que hoje era dia dos namorados! _– Sasuke já estava enfurecido por estar sendo massacrado pelo seu temido – Não que ele fosse admitir – fã-clube, que lhe enchiam de doces – coisa que ele detestava – de perguntas sórdidas – outra coisa que ele detestava mais ainda – e até de serenatas durante a noite! Fala sério! Quem em sã consciência faria uma serenata?

"_Ouch! Mas, de novo?_ – Sakura não sabia de onde tinha vindo tantos admiradores, tá certo que depois que certo moreno voltou à Konoha, seu antigo fã-clube composto por um ou outro gato pingado cresceu consideravelmente, podendo se igualar ao fã-clube de seu companheiro de equipe. Parecia até que queriam marcar território!

— Ora, mas que surpresa! – Kakashi estava com um sorriso por debaixo da máscara. Assim que percebeu o olhar de um certo moreno sobre o bando de rapazes que cercavam Sakura, sabia que dali sairia uma cena muito interessante...

— Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – Naruto perguntou assim que se recuperou das pisoteadas que levou. Sai continuava na mesma, não se abalou nem um pouco com a confusão e logo recomeçou a andar de volta para Konoha. – Oe! Larguem a Sakura-chan!

Naruto tentou socorrer sua companheira daquele "mar" de gente, mas por alguma razão, Kakashi o segurou pela gola da roupa, fazendo-o ficar parado no mesmo lugar. Naruto só pôde dar um olhar de raiva ao seu sensei, mas este somente ignorou e indicou com a cabeça o único moreno ainda presente, o loiro logo viu o olhar de descrença na face de Sasuke ao presenciar toda aquela cena. Logo deu um sorriso sacana e junto com Kakashi, desapareceram em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Sakura estava tão preocupada em tirar aqueles idiotas de cima de si, que nem deu por falta de seu sensei e seus outros colegas de time – incluindo Sasuke – Este estava quase espumando pela boca com a falta de jeito com que Sakura lidava com seu fã-clube.

O que ela estava tentando fazer afinal? Ela achava que eles iriam embora se ela continuasse a dar sorrisos e pedidos tão doces de se afastarem dela? Qual é?

"— _Gomen nasai, minna! Eu preciso ver a Hokage-sama..."_ – Imitou a voz dela em pensamento. Se ela quisesse mesmo se livrar deles, teria dado um soco em cada um e o problema estaria resolvido!

Mas afinal, quem era ele pra falar do jeito que ela lidava ou não com seu fã-clube? Ele estava na mesma situação que ela! E o pior ele constatou em pensamento_: "Pelo menos ela está fazendo alguma coisa pra afastá-los, enquanto eu... Peraí! Eu só estou fazendo nada porque __ela__ me tirou a concentração com esse bando de dementes! Ah merda! Desde quando Sakura tira minha concentração? Alguma dessas garotas deve ter colocado alguma erva ilícita no perfume e eu estou variando das ideias!_

— Ei! Seu atrevido! – Sasuke mal pôde acreditar na satisfação que sentiu quando Sakura socou um de seus admiradores, fazendo-o voar vários metros à frente e logo depois a kunoichi correu para socorrê-lo.

Enquanto parte do fã-clube de Sakura se afastava com medo de ter o mesmo destino que um de seus companheiros, Sasuke também conseguiu abrir caminho por entre as fã-girls e logo se abaixou ficando na mesma – ou quase – altura da Haruno, que havia se abaixado para curar o rapaz ferido. A mesma satisfação que sentiu antes se transformou em puro ódio assassino quando viu Sakura apoiar a cabeça do infeliz em seu colo. Mas não deixaria que a rosada percebesse isso, disfarçou a voz e disse, fazendo um esforço tremendo pra não arrancar de vez a cabeça do "quase" defunto.

— O que aconteceu?

— Eu bati nele... – Respondeu inocentemente.

— Eu sei! Eu quero saber o porquê de você ter batido nele!

Sakura engoliu em seco, ficou sem jeito, sua face ruborizou e Sasuke se perguntava o que tinha acontecido para deixá-la tão sem graça.

— Er... Be-bem... ele pas-passou... Oh droga!

— Fala logo Sakura! – Sasuke já estava perdendo a paciência – Não que ele tivesse alguma, claro. E Sakura sobressaltou-se com o quase berro por parte do moreno e falou tudo sem nem ao menos perceber.

— Ele passou a mão em mim! – Ao ver os olhos de Sasuke se arregalar minimamente – sim, pois nem em estado de choque mostrava o que sentia – Tapou boca com as mãos.

— E você ainda está cuidando dos ferimentos dele? – Perguntou incrédulo.

— Não posso simplesmente deixá-lo aqui, Sasuke-kun! E afinal, qual o problema de eu cuidar dele?

— Nenhum... – Grunhiu – Não sei pra quê você gritou se parece que pra você ele não fez nada, já que está cuidando dele, não é mesmo? – Dessa vez quase denunciou sua raiva, segurou-se por pouco e agora era Sakura que o olhava incrédula, o que ele estava insinuando?

— O que quer dizer com isso? – Vociferou.

— Você é inteligente o suficiente para entender! – Respondeu calmamente.

— Olha aqui Senhor Gostoso– Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha – Não pense que só porque você se aproveita de seu fã-clube, não venha me dizer que eu faço o mesmo!

Sasuke já ia retrucar-lhe, dizendo para abaixar aquele dedo de sua cara, mas um outro rapaz o interrompeu:

— Não se preocupe Sakura-chan! Nós não ligamos se você se aproveitar da gente!

Virou-se para o intrometido e disse:

— Cale a boca! – Voltou-se para Sakura – E você pode tirar esse dedo da minha cara e não invente mentiras sobre mim e esse bando de lunáticas! – Terminou apontando para o bando de garotas que logo após as palavras do moreno soltou um pequeno muxoxo de insatisfação.

Encararam-se por muito tempo, o grupo que estava ali se perguntava qual seria o primeiro a explodir, inclusive o "enfermo" que estava no colo de Sakura, mas este por estar perto, percebeu os olhares tornando-se mais mansos. "_Maldito Uchiha!"_ Mas sabia como chamar a atenção da rosada para si e assim o fez, soltando um longo e teatral gemido, conseguindo o que tanto queria.

Sakura voltou sua atenção para seu mais novo paciente e Sasuke fez uma terrível carranca antes de se levantar. Seu grupo de fã-girls junto com o grupo de fã-boys de Sakura deu um passo para trás, alguns mais precavidos deram cinco e Sasuke passou por eles, deixando a rosada com seu entretenimento. Afinal, o que ele tinha a ver com a vida dela? Se ela quisesse sair por ai socando seus fãs e logo depois colocando a cabeça deles em seu colo para curá-los, ele não tinha nada a ver com isso! _"NADA A VER MESMO!"_

_**..::O::..  
**_

Depois de entregar os relatórios da missão à Hokage, Sasuke passava pelo Ichiraku quando alguém o puxou para dentro.

— Hey Teme! – Exclamou o loiro.

— Fala logo o que você quer Dobe! – Fuzilou o colega com o olhar.

— Eita que você tá com a macaca! – Debochou Naruto já sabendo o motivo – Agora falando sério, Sasuke-teme, pode me emprestar um dinheiro? Sabe, acabei tirando parte que era do presente da Hinata-chan para pagar meu almoço e-

— Vá pedir pra minha macaca! – Nem dera chance de Naruto terminar a frase e sumiu dali num piscar de olhos.

Chegou ao distrito Uchiha ainda fervendo de raiva, só não entendia o motiva para tanto. Ao chegar à porta de sua casa, sua raiva aumentou exponencialmente, pois havia um enorme saco de presentes e cartas ali, amontoado no meio do caminho e logo a seguir, um chakara muita familiar estava se aproximando. _"Ótimo!" _Pensou, já tinha muita coisa para fazer e discutir não estava na lista.

— O que você quer Sakura? – Perguntou ainda de costas para a garota.

— Eu vim me desculpar pelo que eu disse mais cedo. Não deveria tirar conclusões precipitadas sobre você e o seu fã-clube.

— Hn.

"_Tá legal, Sakura! Você não vai conseguir nada mais que isso..." _— Então, preparado para ler as cartas?

— Você deve estar ficando doida!

— E porque estaria? – Estranhou a resposta de Sasuke.

— E porque eu iria perder lendo esse monte de besteira?

— Ora, são suas fãs! Tenha pelo menos um pingo de delicadeza e faça um esforço pra mostrar que você se importa! – Colocou ambas as mãos na cintura, como se estivesse falando uma criança. Sasuke por sua vez, olhava-a com cara de quem dizia: **Você tem certeza que sabe com quem você tá falando? Olha pra minha cara e veja se eu me importo!** – Mas seu pensamento verdadeiro era: _"Delicadeza? __**EU?**__ Agora eu tenho certeza que você tá doida!"_

Sakura o viu fazer alguns selos, logo os reconheceu. _"Ele não vai fazer isso, vai? Quer dizer, ele-_

— Katoon! Goukayiouu no Jutsu!

— Ah, você fez! – Protestou indignada.

— Do que você tá falando? – Sua face estava divertida. Afinal, não foi assim tão difícil se desfazer daquele fardo.

— Você é muito insensível mesmo! Olha só o que você fez! – Apontou para um montinho de cinzas que logo voavam com a leve brisa que passava por ali.

— Se eu soubesse que iria ficar tão abalada, teria pedido para se virar de costas. – Ironizou Sasuke — Além do mais, porque você ficou assim? Tinha alguma coisa sua ali para mim?

Sakura ruborizou, na verdade, ela tinha deixado um pequeno bilhete perto da porta, convidando-o para o festival que teria logo mais a noite. Claro que ele não foi o único a ser convidado pela kunoichi, afinal, eles eram somente amigos e como amigos ela convidou até mesmo as outras kunoichis, pois era Shizune quem estava organizando o festival e disse que era surpresa e apenas quem ela chamasse estaria sabendo – já que poderiam ajudar na decoração.

— É claro... – Sasuke ficou um pouco surpreso – ...Que não! – Bufou enraivecida. Sasuke logo depois ficou decepcionado com o final da resposta da rosada e mais uma vez, não soube dizer o que estava acontecendo consigo mesmo.

— Hn...

— Preciso ir!

Não esperou resposta, sabia que esta não viria, sumiu da vista do Uchiha e caminhou até o local onde seria feito o festival, encontrando pelo caminho três kunoichis conversando animadamente – Hinata, Tenten e Ino.

— Hey meninas! – As outras se voltaram para ela e assim que ela as alcançou, recomeçaram a andar, retomando a conversa animada de antes.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Sasuke virou-se e estava prestes a entrar em sua casa, mas, assim que abriu a porta, viu um pequeno cartão quase do lado de fora de sua casa. Iria ignorá-lo, mas reconheceu a caligrafia.

"_Hokage-sama e Shizune estão organizando um festival hoje à noite perto do antigo ponto de encontro do time sete. Todos estarão presentes..." _– Virou o cartão – _"Espero que você vá!"_

Sorriu com o pedido informal da rosada e decidiu que não faria mal aparecer por lá para dar uma olhada. _"Aproveito e dou uma olhada naquele bando de tarados que correm atrás da Sakura!" _Por incrível que parecesse, este pensamento não o afetou, e concluiu que já estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo com ele naquele dia. _"Droga de dia dos namorados!"_ – Suspirou.

_**..::O::..**_

O festival estava animado, Sakura estava quase terminando de se arrumar, pois ficara até mais tarde ajudando nos preparativos, usava um kimono azul com várias flores de cerejeiras dispersas pelas mangas, o obi era da mesma cor que as flores, dando um contraste muito bonito. Assim que se achou apresentável, saiu de sua casa e enquanto passava pela ponte, capturou algo com sua mão. O objeto vinha em grande velocidade, a princípio pensou que fosse alguma shuriken ou kunai, mas assim que o objeto pousou em sua mão, percebeu que era um daqueles doces do dia dos namorados – um pequeno coração feito de açúcar onde estava escrito: **Be Mine.**

Percorreu com o olhar a direção do trajeto do doce e em cima de uma árvore, sobre um galho, estava ele, sentado, uma das pernas dobradas e um braço esticado sobre ela – sua posição favorita – mas o que se destacava era o sorriso dele.

Não era aquele sorriso presunçoso, debochado que ele tanto mostrava, era um sorriso genuíno, verdadeiro – somente para ela. E Sakura sorriu-lhe de volta.

— Não sei... Você vai ser meu? – Perguntou mordendo de leve o lábio inferior.

Sasuke desceu da árvore com a habilidade de um gato e logo estava na frente de Sakura, ainda sem deixar de sorrir, abraçou-a pela cintura curvou-se sobre ela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Pode ter certeza que sim.

Afastou-se do ouvido da kunoichi, subiu uma das mãos para a nuca da garota, aproximando suas faces e logo depois colou seus lábios aos dela, beijando-a apaixonadamente...

**:  
**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Momento **_**"Olha eu aqui"**_

_E ai, pessoal?_

_O que acharam?_

_Dêem sua opinião através de uma review! _

_Desejo a todo mundo um __**FELIZ DIA DOS NAMORADOS! **__ Pra quem tiver namorado, aproveitem bastante e pra quem não tiver, aproveitem do mesmo jeito! _

_(e pensar que eu estou solteira... T_T)_

_Anyway..._

_Espero que tenham gostado dessa pequena fic, eu a escrevi ano passado e nem tomei vergonha na cara pra adicionar algo xD... Sei lá... Desculpem se está ruim, mas a preguiça me domina =P_

_Beiju  
_


End file.
